Teenage Dream
by LuNaLoVeCoMiCs
Summary: Amy Rose, a girl loved by many and hated by others. Her friends have fallen in love with her and must compete for her affections. Sadly, Amy seemed oblivious, or more like, in denial of what is happening. What mysteries will they uncover during their school life? Who really is everyone? And why are they so in love with her? Will their dreams come true? Who will win?
1. I'm still standing

If you had gone to Mobius high on the 1st of February, you would have seen a bunch of students excited for the open mike day. Every year, for Valentine's day, various activities were made to send your love to your sweetheart. It was really cheesy, to be honest, Shadow the hedgehog thought so before, yet, today, the ebony red stripped hedgehog would go on stage. As to why he had gotten into a boarding school that seemed to prioritize arts, it would forever be a mystery to others. With every step his anger rose, his heart pounding with determination as the music started. A piano, trumpets, a really fun and catchy beat. He decided to sing: I'm still standing by Elton John to show how much he did not care about this.

Even the fact he used to have a girlfriend. No, not anymore, he was going to sing as revenge. He was going to out her to the world: Rouge the bat. He should have seen it coming, a white bat with a curvy body, the very definition of a femme fatal. Shadow almost let out a laugh when he saw Rouge red-faced and fuming at his performance, ready to throw a punch. He wasn't going to have any mercy towards her. Of course not.

That was when he noticed the new student: Amy Rose. She had barely entered at the start of the semester. The sakura hedgehog was inside the crowd of multicolored Mobians, but Shadow could have identified her anywhere. Stubborn but gleeful, and a hopeless romantic, he should have imagined she would be coming to something as cheesy as this. The dark hedgehog's leapt with joy, all because he was the reason this girl was so happy. Shadow never got tired of Amy, even though he had barely met her. He wished to indulge his recent friend more, but the song had just ended, his turn was gone.

Shadow left the stage ignoring Rouge's nagging and fangirls shouting. Being one of the popular ones wasn't easy. Shadow made a beeline towards Amy, but as soon as he reached the end of the crowd, his luck ran out. The bell rang and he knew Amy had already left for class. He growled annoyed that he failed and stomped his way to his classroom. As Shadow's lessons progressed, his poor mind wouldn't stop thinking about the smile he gained. Oh, and he very well knew. His teacher? well, let's just say she wasn't very happy to see him so distracted. The girls in his class obviously swooned over his bad-boy vibes, them thinking he was so edgy by ignoring the fury of his teacher. But if he was asked, Shadow could answer perfectly.

Lunch couldn't come, the cafeteria was full and his friends were being morons again. Shadow was not a fan of today, because he knew that his group, as well as himself, would be littered with letters. Now that he thought about it, he had brought Amy something. He recalled her saying she needed a new multicolored pen because hers mysteriously disappeared. He checked his pocket, and there was one he had specially designed with the help of his uncle, it also had her name engraved along with roses. Made also with rose gold and rechargeable ink.

With his hands in his jacket, he was about to sit in his place, wanting it to be as far away from his frienemy: Sonic. It was disgusting to see him talking nonsense with his mouth full of chilidog. Oh, how Shadow would like to rip the vocal cords of the blue hedgehog. He knew his rivals on the table:

Manic, triplet brother of the blue menace.

Sonic himself.

Blaze the cat, she had a very similar attitude to his.

Suddenly he bumped into somebody interrumping his thoughts. Shadow was pleasantly surprised to see it was Amy Rose. He internally panicked she was hugging her books hard and her eyes were tightly closed, was she hurt? Oh chaos, that would be the worst, not today! He was barely going to speak with her and ask her to be his valentine, as cheesy as that was.

"S-Sorry!" That's all she said. "Oh! Shadow! I'm sorry! I didn't see you hehe!"

Shadow, like the gentleman he was, helped her to her feet. "You need to get your eyes checked." He wanted to slap himself for that, "A-Anyway...Are you harmed, Rose?"

"I'm ok..." Amy answered as she dusted her skirt, a light giggle emanated from her lips. "Thank you so much. They should be waiting for us!"

"Yes," he answered seriously, no he didn't want to go to where the lion's den was waiting. "Rose, for you" he handed her the pen, she looked at it fascinated.

"Thank you Shadow! This is what I needed to have all my school utensils completed!" The smile she gave him made Shadow feel warm. "All of your presents were perfect" What had Amy just said?

They were at the table and he was in disbelief, actually, everyone was in disbelief as she sat down, she showed off her things. Laying the notebook on the table, she placed her mirrorlike pink pencil case that had her name inscribed on it. That one made Sally giggle, the four rivals sighed in relief, it was from her friend. Well, all except Blaze who glared at the chipmunk. When she opened it, it showed different divisions, like a makeup box. On one were pricey colors with her name and flowers etched on it. Manic, he was the one responsible, different types of Copic markers from Blaze. Amy also placed the pen laughing. Silver also had given her a bunch of cute erasers. And finally, Sonia gave her pretty post its, stickers and washi tape. Amy was gleefully telling them thank you, not even seeming to notice that they only were laughing because she was so happy.

"I'm sorry I don't really have valentine's gifts for you guys..." said Amy sadly. "I wish I could have, but you know I don't have much money right now."

They very well knew she only had her cousin and adoptive sister with her, they all had to live out of hers and her cousin's paycheck and it was hard at times. Amy was here due to a scholarship.

"Its ok" consoled Sonia with a smile. "We are just happy to see you happy"

"Plus! You still have thirteen more days!" said Silver excitedly, he was like a little kid.

"Yea, this place loves to make a fourteen-day event," said Manic munching on his food. "So, don't worry, anything you give me will be good, even trash!"

"I won't give you guys trash!" said Amy laughing loudly.

"Well, then paper!" said Sonic with a smirk. "A signature for my biggest fan"

"When will you let that go!?" Amy was blushing, recalling how she had met sonic and seemed like a total fangirl. Honestly, Shadow had been counting that the behavior would continue, turn off Sonic and allow her to be his. No such luck, because she stopped, and Sonic realized she had liked him as a person...and now he was endeared by her. Infatuated with the young girl.

Sally glared at Sonic and kicked his shin then turning towards Amy with an innocent face and smile. "Still, don't worry Amy, really, we don't need anything"

"We may have money..." said Blaze calmly. "But, we are not snobs."

"Yea, we don't like them," said Sonia glaring at another table where Rouge and her crew sat.

"I know..." said Amy with a sigh. "I don't get what their problem is! I used to believe they were solid Teflon...never bothered never harrassed...I wanted to be like that"

"But, don't worry, we found you," said Sally sweetly. "You won't be bothered as much. Even if we are not, we will do our best for you not to be"

"Thaks guys!" Amy laughed, "Oh! By the way, Shadow? Will you take me to my room today?"

The table glared at him, they always took turns on taking her to her room, not only because it was hard for her to see, but because some people liked to find ways to pick at her.

"It would be my pleasure"

"Thanks!"

She left, Silver being the one going with her. They had the same classes so there was no need to worry, plus he and Amy were like siblings. According to what he had told them, they used to live in the same orphanage. The table looked at each other, everyone looked super serious. Shadow was borderline murderous.

"Sonic..."

"What?"Sonic asked confused as cleaned himself. "What's making you so pissed?"

"Really?" asked Sonia rolling her eyes. "When arent blaze and him not mad at you?"

"She has a point," said Sally resting her head on her hand. "And also, let's not forget that Shadow just broke up with Rouge"

"The mythic bitch?" asked Manic with a smirk. "Yea, it was an epic breakup song that was nothing like edgelord's typical style"

"Still," said Sonic slightly disturbed by the unmoved glare of the ebony hedgehog. "Ya need to calm down dude, I didn't do anything this time."

"Then, explain, why were you kissing Rose?!"

"You what!?" there were variations of that question in the table, of course, nobody seemed to notice since they were all busy confessing and getting rejected. Sonic could see Shadow fuming.

"Its 'cause she's my fan.."

"Oh my fucking chaos!" said Sonia irritated. "Are you this dumb or are you faking it!?"

"He is an idiot," said Blaze bluntly.

"Sonic, I swear to chaos," growled Shadow "If you break her heart and use it for your collection I will murder you."

"I'll find the place," said Manic.

"I'll distract her" added Sonia with Sally nodding. Wasn't Sally Sonic's girlfriend? Seemed like it wasn't the case.

"I'll hide the body" Blaze made fire appear on her palm for emphasis.

"Chill! Ok!"

But nobody was looking at him, no, it was someone behind him. Slowly he turned and froze when he noticed a teary pink hedgehog trembling and sniffling. The cafeteria was silent now, expecting something, some kind of drama. Rouge's clique was recording the event. Amy's green eyes directed at the floor, unwilling to show how red they were. In her hands a blooming rose, red as blood.

"Ames...I"

"I-I was going to gift you my newest accomplishment...and well" Sonic was about to stand up. He didn't know what to do. He felt his friend's angered gazes on his back.

"A-Amy?"

"Shadow, hold my flower!"

Wordlessly the black hedgehog obeyed. The others watching. wondering what she would do. Whatever it was, they weren't going to intervene. A dark aura surrounded Amy as she extended her hand and made a hammer appear from thin air. Sonic was terrified, and all the ones who held feelings for her had one thing in mind: What a woman.

"So, you like to take advantage of your fans, huh? Well, we don't like it!"

"N-Now, Amy...y-you will forgive me, r-right?" He was sweating bullets, nobody was going to save him. He knew because he saw Silver using telekinesis to avoid anyone from coming close.

"Of course I will forgive you" Answered Amy sweetly, as if nothing happened, making Sonic sigh in relief and grin at her. "But my hammer doesn't!" She lifted it with a glare, were her eyes glowing? "You'll be punished you in the name of love!"

"3...2...1.." everyone on their friend group thought, closing their eyes. as he closed his eyes a loud 'thump' echoed. When they opened their eyes silver had let everyone go, Amy was lifting her hammer, and Shadow wordlessly followed her. Once they were out of earshot he handed it to her, but she pushed his hand away with a sweet and sad smile. Amy just shook her head.

"No thank you, It's yours...keep it"

"Really?"

"Yes... I mean, you have tolerated me for so long" she said looking away. "I owe you a lot Shadow. I mean, I caused your break up after all..."

"t wasn't your fault...I was drunk, and I should have been in control of myself" sighed shadow.

"It's been a while since that party, huh?"

Let's not talk about it..." pleaded Shadow.

"Then, don't blame Sonic for doing the same thing that you did," said Amy rubbing her arm. "I did need to teach him a lesson because of how he spoke about me. But those kisses, I mean, the one you gave me when drunk, the one he gave me when he had pent up frustration...They were an accident, but to me..." Amy shook her head. "Forget it, I'm tired."

Shadow wanted to ask more, but she had already unlocked her door and gone into her dorm. Shadow smelled the rose and sighed.

_"If only you knew, that because of you...I'm still standing"_


	2. Don't lose your head

February 2nd, Saturday before sunset, Sally was going to walk towards Nicole's dorm. Sally was intelligent in her own ways, but art wasn't her forte, she was more creative in imagining technological designs and asking her little brother to execute them. Sally was a natural-born leader, only entering the academy because of her status.

This was the school that helped everyone regulate their powers, and those who mainly had them usually were royals. She was the second princess of the acorn kingdom, her adoptive brother the son of the captain of the guards of her home...who tragically died. She sighed irritably as she looked at the new student who had just moved here, it seemed he was a guardian of chaos. Wich made him a leader, Nicole had asked her to bring him too. The red echidna was talking about something the girl dressed in blue sports clothes did not intend to decipher.

His name was Knuckles, at school he was just a jock with a golden heart. Sally just hoped not to get on his bad side, because Nicole warned her that if he got riled up things could get dangerous. The echidna did not have any tolerance for injustice and would turn annoying by wanting to fight everything the moved. Her thoughts and musings were interrupted by a loud gasp, it seemed like the echidna had seen something. Sally looked at the same place and raised her eyebrows, Sonic was in a worse state than she thought. Plus, he was buried in letters, teddies, and chocolates.

"What happened here?" Knuckles whispered as Sonic desperately tried getting out.

"A broken heart" she answered, things were not going as planned, but, she could work with this. At least she wouldn't have to play the lover card.

Knuckles after a while of watching the pathetic display, did his best to help.

"COME ON!" She heard Knuckles shout as he tried desperately to get him out. Seriously, they were too many letters, and Sonic was too heavy for the chipmunk plus the echidna was doing his best to not suffocate the blue blur with some teddy. "Shadow, you asswipe! Stop smirking and help us out!"

Not only was she going to be late, but she would also have to deal with Shadow here. He wasn't very pleasant to Sally. He was a tough friend, not really nice but you know they like you. But right now, the princess didn't want to hear some snide comment from the prince of Darkness.

They managed to pull him out.

"Thanks, guys," said Sonic with a smile. Sally only shook her head with her fists at her waist.

"You're lucky she didn't leave the hammer here," said Sally. "I know that thing is like Thor's Hammer or Excalibur"

"You spend too much time with Blaze" groaned Sonic.

"I concur," said Shadow irritated.

Knuckles shrugged. "Amy was talking nonstop about those books. She actually lent me the one of Thor, the author really has a lot of imagination. She said it was from her cousin or something"

"What?" Sally knew she liked those, but the fact she lent it to him...and not her nor blaze, let alone Sonia made her furious.

"I need to give it back anyway" Knuckles took out the book and Sally snatched it, quickly checking around. And she found the author.

_Rob O'hedge_

"That name is weird," said Sally, handing it to the boys to check it out. She swore she heard it before. "I wonder who he is"

"There's only one way to know." Shadow interrupted her thoughts"Finding the owner"

"What part of I have to give it back did you not hear!?" yelled Knuckles.

"Seriously? I can't believe I didn't think of it before?! " said Sally sarcastically. "Of course we were going to do that, at least I planned to do it since I was accompanying him to Nicole's room anyway"

They stopped fighting, walking towards her room. Sally was not going to let them get close, actually, she had even tried to shoo Sonic and Shadow, she managed to do it at last by getting Knuckles to help by insisting to send them to the infirmary. And Sally got rid of him by dropping him with Nicole to talk about their spiritual retreats and stuff.

Sally steadied her breathing to calm her heart. She knocked three times, the chipmunk could feel eyes boring into her back and the clicks of phone cameras going off. Sometimes being popular was a curse. She recalled when she wanted to help Amy be popular. She didn't have to wait too much before the door was opened revealing a pink hedgehog wearing red glasses. Sally was not prepared to see her look this cute, how could this tiny girl get any more pretty. She was so out of everyone's league she was surprised she hadn't seen valentine letters for Amy.

"Oh, hi Sally" She smiled at her and glanced behind her. "Seems like you have fans"

"Yeah" Sally laughed it off "But, I saw a teacher."

They both could hear a teacher scolding the first years who begrudgingly left the place to their dorms. Sally and Amy giggled at the event. Sally then showed her the book.

"I brought this, Knuckles said thanks," said the chipmunk, trying hard not to notice how their hands touch. Oh god, nobody had to know this stupid crush. Shadow, Sonic, Manic, and Blaze were not too good at hiding their feelings from the group, but perfect when Amy was there.

"Amy, I crave a boon." Who even used that word? Sally wanted to sink to the floor.

"What boon?"Thank chaos Amy understood!

"Could you tell me more about the author?"

"No..."

"No?"

"I made a promise. Sorry"

Sally was desperate, the chipmunk didn't want the conversation to end, she glanced into the room and found the perfect question."Where's your roommate?"

"She got suspended" sighed Amy tiredly.

"Why?" Amy allowed her in, and Sally felt she had won the lottery.

"You don't want to know."

"Aww...please!" begged Sally, "Spill the tea! I won't judge!"

"She tried to copy my homework and stuff, Blaze helped me tell a teacher and my roommate was suspended"

Blaze, Sally had to step up her game now. Ever since Amy confessed she was bisexual, the whole rivals ended up pinning for her. She was loyal to her friends and had been the one to help Sally to break things with her toxic friend. Also, Amy had been the one to beat the girl up for it.

"Do you have a hard time with that?" asked Shadow gesturing to the homework sprawled on the bed.

"No...I'm always a straight-A student," answered Amy carelessly sitting on her bed.

"Oh? What's this?"

"Wait!"Sally took one of the papers, there's widened as she read it.

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_His eyes shine like emeralds_

_his voice music without a tune_

_His kiss with anger_

_brings me to my knees_

_My heart beats like thunder_

_from the storm, I can't flee_

"This is perfect!" said Sally amazed. "Is this about Sonic?"

"Uh..."

"He doesn't deserve this..."

"I thought he was your boyfriend"

Sally rolled her eyes. "We never worked."

"Oh.."

Sally smirked. "Lemme see what else ya got!"

"Sally! Give that back" yelled Amy, but Sally took another one, using her powers to create a dome to avoid Amy from grabbing her.

_Red, black and pink _

_are swirling and turning into one_

_My heart is beating till it breaks_

_Why did you love me there_

_only the moonshine knows_

_Don't help me now_

_I'm so confused_

They were about Sonic and Shawod, Sally knew it. She felt her hands shaking in fury, but a sniffle woke her up, making the chipmunk turn and dispel her dome. The pain in Amy's face was evident. The curiosity that Sally had, brought terrible embarrassment. The princess realized what she had done, even tears had started to well in Amy's eyes. Sally panicked, grabbing her face and wiping away her tears. What the hell was she supposed to do! She was losing her head, and Sally's mantra wasn't working!? Great, she didn't know how to deal with something like this. It wasn't the same with Tails as with her best friend.

In the middle of her panic, she grabbed Amy's shoulders and kissed her. As fast as it happened, it stopped. Both gasping incredulously, Sally now was crying with Amy for a completely other reason.

"I-I..."

"It's fine...you wanted me to feel better..." said Amy with a small and sad smile. NO NO NO! Now Sally was like the other two! Shit! But she was in a state of panic as well. "I get it, don't worry, I won't blame you." Amy took back her poems. "You should go back to your dorm Sally, I don't want you in trouble"

"Oh..."

"Sally" Amy hugged her tight. "You were curious, I'm not mad. And the kiss was an impulse. I promise I won't treat you differently. Sally nodded.

"Thank you, Amy"

"anytime"

She left closing Amy's room and sighed.

_"I would say sorry, not sorry, if the others saw me kiss you. But I cause you to cry! Amy goddammit! Only you can make me lose my head. What am I meant to do?!"_


	3. Treat you better

Third of February and Manic decided it was time for him to visit his friend. Maybe he could distract her with a date to the fair. She always loved that kind of stuff, or so she said. They had shown each other pictures of their times on rollercoasters and he thought this would bring her a smile. Manic knocked on the door, resisting the nurse to make some kind of rhythm as he did with his drums. The door swung open Amy blinked twice and grinned. Manic felt like he was on top of the world since only he and Silver were able to do this to her. He masked his worry about Sonic and her relationship. But that was when he noticed it, the dark circles under her eyes. His green eyes filled with worry and wordlessly they both got in. Manic frowned, what had happened to her? Why hadn't she slept? They sat on the paper filled bed, careful not to ruin the pages. Also, he didn't read them, he knew how much she hated people snooping.

"Amy? What happened?" asked Manic while he took out a handkerchief and offered it to her, she sighed holding the cloth close to her heart. She was beautiful, even sad. But the green hedgehog hated to see Amy looking like a broken angel.

"N-Nothing...I just..." She forced out a smile, yet, he wasn't buying it.

"Amy, I know when you're lying to me."

"W-well...I..."

"Is it because of Sonic, isn't it?"

Amy only let out a choked sob, allowing Manic to hug her close. He silently rubbed her back, fuming internally at his brother. Honestly, Sonic sometimes was heartless and never noticed the treasures he had. The flow of tears stopped once Amy was dry of them. With a sigh, Manic stroked her quills. Manic was a bit bothered though, his brother was an asshole but he had the suspicion that something else was happening. But, the prince decided not to insist.

"Amy, listen to me." Amy looked up at him when he spoke. "You're strong. I know that you always can get up every time you fall."

Amy gave him a weak smile, and Manic just prayed he didn't get a heart attack now, or worse, that this would make his power over earth get a little out of control.

"Thank you...Manic" she said softly.

Manic smiled back, happy that Amy was better now. Godamn, if only she would know he was there for her. The prince knew he could treat her better than his distracted brother. Obviously, she needed someone to treat her right...but maybe he wasn't her type? He stroked her quills absentmindedly. Did she need a gentleman? Manic wasn't one, he had seen Shadow with her...and he was exactly what he wasn't.

"Hey, how about we go to the fair?" Manic blurted surprising the pink hedgehog.

"Sure," she said getting up and following him out. Oh, Manic knew, he knew they were being followed.

Arriving there was a little to fast for his liking, but watching how she excitedly jumped up and down made him laugh out loud. Lights, noise, the smell of cooked goods invaded their nostrils. It was obvious, they had arrived at Eggman Carnival, the one created by Shadow's uncle. It took no time at all for them to rush around and choose a game.

"I bet I'll win this." Manic smirked as Amy held a water gun with him.

"In your dreams, Manic." She smirked back as they started.

From game to game they won and lost, deciding against getting on a rollercoaster since they had too many prizes on their hands. They chose to eat some food together, smoothies, one was lemon the other was strawberry. They watched as the sun started to set, it was time to go back, and that they did.

"Hey Manic" the prince hummed in acknowledgment twirling his drumstick absentmindedly. "Thanks! This was the best day ever!"

"You said it!" Laughed Manic placing his hands in his pockets. He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Now we gotta go back to school and tomorrow we gotta get into our stupid classes."

"It won't be that bad!"

"It is! I mean! My drums help channel my power! It ain't my fault I make earthquakes with them" he complained. "Plus without them, I make a bigger disaster!"

"You'll control it over time," said Amy shaking her head.

"It's easy for you to say! You have all the elements! You're like the avatar!"

"That's what makes it harder," said Amy with a sigh. "And avatars only have four. Like my cousin"

"Your cousin?" Manic blinked, now interested in knowing about this so-called cousin.

"Rob O'hedge" answered Amy with a nostalgic smile. "He is very nice and cares a lot for me. He dedicated himself to help me grow. We are like six years apart, and he brought me up to the best of his ability. We lived in hiding for a while, we were being hunted down, but I still don't know why. He is still hidden along with my adoptive sister, Cream the Rabbit."

"Wow...that seems heavy," said Manic awkwardly, he had found out a very deep secret, but he didn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff, one thing was letting her cry and another was having to add something to some nostalgic memory. This was more Sonia's area!

"It is," said Amy hugging her prizes and throwing her drink in the trash.

"Why are you here then?" well fuck, he blew it.

"Oh?" Amy blinked twice. "I'm here because since there are many people of royalty I would blend in, and also it would be harder to attack me or something"

"Well, don't worry! I'm gonna protect you no matter what!"

"I know you will!" Ay was grinning and elbowing his arm. "I'm excited because in four days my best friend since diapers will come here! You and he will get along perfectly! I mean you guys have almost the same style along with Shadow. You could be the edgy trio"

"Geez, that's what you think?" Manic faked being offended and Amy burst out laughing. They had arrived at school and were going towards her dorm. Opening the door Amy looked at him.

"Thank you Manic...for today I mean. I needed this."

"Ah! No prob! Umm! Goodnight Ames!" He quickly grabbed Amy and kissed her. Manic jumped away once he realized. "Ah! Sorry! I just I don't...uhh"

"You watched too many movies yesterday?" She asked laughing at him. She seemed not to think anything about it. It pained him a little. "It's ok, it's fine, its an accident!"

"Uhhh yea!"

"See you tomorrow!"

She closed the door and Manic slumped, dragging his feet. He bit his lip, trying to control his need to get a cigarette, he had promised Amy he wouldn't do it anymore.

_"Amy... Do you know I can treat you better than anyone else? Does this mean something? Please just give me a sign! I'm going crazy!"_


End file.
